


The Weary Hero

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remember when you were ordinary, don’t you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weary Hero

You remember when you were ordinary, don't you?

The way your infant cries resonated with her howl,  
how he smiled when you bit his fingers and scratched his face,  
and their adoring laughter as you tried to pin your cousin in the sandbox  
before either of you could walk.

They encouraged your aggression, your tenacity, your impulses,  
but reprimanded defiance and any sense of fantasy or will to wander.  
Weakness was dashed; survival was all you knew.  
Your pack meant everything.

That first day of kindergarten wasn’t easy.  
Tears standing in your eyes because you felt out of place,  
fits of anger in your chest when you were bested while naming colors  
because your sister would never let you have that off-blue crayon.

No one wanted to play with that boy who didn’t share, and  
trying to impress the kids on the playground made the bad days worse.  
"You're such a freak, I’m telling teacher," they said after you toppled  
that feared bully from third grade.

There was no turning back once you knew you were different,  
a decade of half-cocked antics before you stepped into a trap and  
your life was taken from you — the family, who made you feel like you  
had a purpose, was gone.

Now, you wander, you dream, you go against what you were taught,  
hoping to be accepted, even used, by someone, anyone, and you'll end up  
saving lives, but those school kids still aren't impressed with you or your  
damaged pride.

You question how long you have to fight and bleed before it stops,  
that darkness — when will it turn back to that bright white light;  
headlamps on the truck hitting the snow after the family ritual,  
hide and seek in the preserve.

Maybe if you save everyone, save the town, and start anew,  
things will change. You could find real, honest love and build a pack,  
and become the quiet family man of your dizziest dreams.  
Feel something again.

You're never going to realize you’re extraordinary, are you?


End file.
